


Punkty za aktywność

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur chce pomóc — koniecznie, choć może niepotrzebnie.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punkty za aktywność

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [partial credit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169497) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Punkty za aktywność

— Nie — mówi Arthur, przeglądając zawartość teczki z raportami. — W żadnym wypadku. Musimy znaleźć inny sposób na sprowadzenie Sullivana do pokoju hotelowego.  
— Nie wysłuchałeś nawet reszty planu — odpowiada Mal.  
Sullivan, który zajmuje się głównie tworzeniem innowacyjnych leków na regulację ciśnienia krwi, ma słabość do młodocianych prostytutek obojga płci.  
— Bo nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wasz plan nadaje się tylko do odrzucenia — kwituje Arthur.  
Mal ignoruje jego słowa.  
— Nie widzę żadnego problemu. Eames zwabi Sullivana na górę, tam go obezwładnimy i uśpimy, a po przebudzeniu pomyśli sobie, że został obrabowany. Nie będzie jednak mógł zgłosić policji napadu dokonanego podczas próby seksu z nieletnim, prawda?  
— Powiedziałem: „nie”.  
Dom sadowi się wygodniej na krześle i mówi:  
— Zainwestowałem w ten plan mnóstwo czasu, więc…  
— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — przerywa mu Arthur i z trzaskiem odkłada teczkę na kuchenny stół Mal i Doma. — Taka rola Eamesa nie wchodzi w rachubę.  
— Cały czas będziemy w pobliżu — mityguje Dom. — Nic mu się nie stanie.  
— Nie chodzi mi o… — Arthur urywa i patrzy na trzeźwą, neutralną minę Cobba, na lekki uśmiech Mal. — Chyba nie wtajemniczyliście go już we wszystko? — pyta, pojmując powoli, co jest grane.  
— Zgodził się — odpowiada Mal.  
— Czyli załatwiliście sprawę za moimi plecami — mówi Arthur. — Wiedzieliście, jak zareaguję, więc dorwaliście go samego i…  
— Zgodził się — powtarza Mal.  
— Jezu drogi, Mal, on zrobiłby każdą rzecz, o jaką go poprosisz!  
— Tak, ale ja go o nic nie prosiłam — wyjaśnia Mal, unosząc dłoń. — Przedstawiłam to jedynie jako opcję. Podkreśliłam wyraźnie, że nie ma żadnego przymusu…  
— Nie, ty tylko osaczyłaś cholernego gówniarza, który traktuje cię jak wyrocznię — wpada jej w słowo Arthur, po czym odpycha się od stołu i wstaje. — Wyłączając mnie przy tym z dyskusji, do czego nie miałaś prawa.  
— Zdaje się, że o czymś zapominasz — wtrąca się Dom z rosnącym rozdrażnieniem. — Nie jesteś jego opiekunem prawnym. Arthurze, on ma prawie osiemnaście lat. Mal i ja uważamy go za pełnowartościowego partnera.  
— Taaa, jasne — komentuje Arthur sarkastycznie.  
— Eames bardzo się stara — mówi Mal. — I sam dobrze wiesz, jaki bywa przydatny, a dokładnie rzecz biorąc, kluczowy dla…  
— Nie próbuj tłumaczyć się znaczeniem jego roli w tej robocie — ostrzega ją Arthur. — Nie skończył jeszcze szkoły, jest na moim utrzymaniu, zerwał niedawno ze swoją pierwszą dziewczyną i ogólnie daleko mu do dojrzałości. Cholera, znacie przecież jego… przeszłość. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poprosiliście go o wykorzystanie swojego ciała, swojej seksualności.  
— Wykorzysta swoją seksualność niezależnie od tego, czy będziesz chciał go przed tym chronić, czy nie — stwierdza Mal. — I najlepiej niech zacznie w sposób, który go nie zrani.  
— On już został zraniony — przypomina Arthur. — A proponowanie mu, żeby zrobił to ponownie, jest…  
— Nie sądzisz, że zasługuje na szansę nauczenia się, jak silną bronią może być własne ciało? Że dzięki temu wyda się ludziom niegroźny aż do chwili, kiedy zdecyduje inaczej? — pyta Mal. — Eames to piękny chłopiec, ale powoli staje się mężczyzną. Nie uchronisz go przed dorosłością, podobnie jak nie jesteś w stanie wymazać jego przeszłości, udając, że się nie wydarzyła.  
— Niczego nie udaję — mówi Arthur bardzo cicho.  
— W takim razie pokaż mu, że nie ma nic szczególnego w sprawieniu, by ktoś chciał się z nim przespać — kontruje Mal. — To po prostu kolejne narzędzie, jak pistolet albo opanowana sztuka walki.  
— Poza tym wcale nie musisz brać w tym udziału — dodaje Dom, rozkładając dłonie. — Możemy znaleźć kogoś innego.  
— Przestań się wygłupiać — ucisza go Arthur i energicznie wbija ramiona w rękawy marynarki. — Zrobimy, jak chcecie. Ale jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek kłopoty, natychmiast przerywam akcję.  
— Oczywiście że… — zaczyna Mal.  
— A jeśli znowu spróbujecie bez mojej wiedzy, nie chcę was znać — mówi Arthur.

***

Przez dobre trzy kwadranse jeździ bez celu, potem robi zakupy w supermarkecie i dopiero wtedy udaje mu się ochłonąć i spokojnie wrócić do domu. Eames siedzi na kanapie ze stopami skrzyżowanymi na stojącym przed nią stoliku, marszczy w skupieniu czoło nad jakimś zadaniem i nawet nie reaguje na przybycie Arthura. Robi to dopiero po jego pierwszych słowach:  
— Pamiętaj, że scenariusz najbliższej akcji nie jest dla ciebie obowiązkowy.  
Eames unosi głowę. Arthur szuka w jego twarzy śladów obawy, a może i strachu.  
— Nikt nie będzie na ciebie zły, jeżeli się rozmyślisz — ciągnie.  
Odpowiada mu wzruszenie ramion.  
— Dom by się wściekł, w końcu przez dwa tygodnie uprawiał z tym gościem wirtualny seks.  
— Dom może się ugryźć w dupę — ucina Arthur.  
Eames pochyla się, opiera łokcie o kolana i na patrzy mu w oczy.  
— Przeszkadza ci, że chcę to zrobić — mówi. — Ale ja nie… Do niczego z tym facetem nie dojdzie.  
— Wiem — przyznaje Arthur i myśli niechętnie o Eamesie kręcącym się przed progiem hotelowego baru, o ręce Sullivana wysoko na jego udzie, o okraszonych lekkim uśmiechem słowach: „chodźmy na górę”. Przypomina sobie, co Eames oferował mu tamtego dnia, kiedy się poznali, siniaki na jego chudych ramionach, czerwone pręgi na nadgarstku, za który Arthur go złapał, gdy Eames próbował ukraść mu portfel.  
— Arthur, jeśli masz obawy, że… — szepcze Eames.  
— Owszem.  
— Słuchaj, porozmawiajmy później. Muszę skończyć dziś te obrazki.  
— Jakie obrazki?  
— Ze stolicami stanów. — Eames opada plecami na oparcie kanapy i z powrotem kieruje uwagę na plik kartek przed sobą.  
— Ale po co? — pyta Arthur. Patrzy, jak Eames rysuje kredką drewniany dom ze spadzistym dachem na arkusiku opatrzonym nazwą „Nebraska”.  
— Żeby zdobyć punkty za aktywność — tłumaczy Eames, starannie cieniując belki. — Nie dopuszczą mnie do matury, jeśli nie zaliczę historii Stanów Zjednoczonych, no i…  
— Przecież tego nie ma w twoim programie — dziwi się Arthur.  
— Oficjalnie nie ma, ale muszę zdać test poprawkowy. Mogę też zarobić dziesięć dodatkowych punktów za przygotowanie materiałów pomocniczych.  
— Cholera — mówi Arthur. Sięga po ciężki podręcznik spoczywający na stoliku przed kanapą i zaczyna go kartkować. — Czy ty wiesz w ogóle coś na ten temat?  
Eames potrząsa głową i zabiera się za szkicowanie homara na następnej fiszce.  
— Kiedy piszesz test?  
— W poniedziałek — odpowiada Eames.  
Przez cały weekend Eames ma przeprowadzać symulacje akcji z Mal. Arthur przerzuca strony podręcznika: Plessy kontra Ferguson, kompromis Missouri…  
— Cholera — powtarza. — Naprawdę? Bo o ile pamiętam, Pete zaklinał się na wszystko, że zrobiłeś co trzeba i pozostało ci tylko skończyć ostatnią klasę.  
Eames ponownie wzrusza ramionami.  
— Postaram się, żeby zwrócili mi pieniądze — burczy Arthur z irytacją. — Jak myślisz, zdasz?  
— Powinienem poradzić sobie z pytaniami wielokrotnego wyboru i złapać parę punktów za wypracowanie. Ale może być problem z krótkimi pytaniami w części testowej. Jest ich chyba z setka, więc…  
— Przesuń się — mówi Arthur, na co Eames posłusznie zbiera fiszki i kredki i odkłada je na stolik. — Rysuj, a ja streszczę ci co nieco.  
— Wydawało mi się, że zawsze krytykowałeś taki sposób nauki.  
— I nie bez powodu — potwierdza Arthur.  
Wciąż przegląda trzymane w ręku materiały — Harriet Tubman, system waluty złotej, populizm — nie zapominając, jak czasochłonne i skomplikowane są czekające na Eamesa symulacje. Będzie potrzebował spokoju, żeby osiągnąć potrzebny poziom skupienia.  
— Wiesz co? Najlepszym wyjściem jest po prostu ściąga — wyrokuje.  
Eames otwiera usta i zerka na niego z ukosa.  
— Serio?  
— Tak, olej sprawę — odpowiada Arthur. — Możesz poczytać sobie o historii Stanów innym razem. Zresztą połowa tych informacji to pieprzone bzdury.  
— A skąd masz pewność, że nie przyłapią mnie na ściąganiu? — pyta Eames swobodnie.  
Przygotowuje nową karteczkę i czarną kredkę, ale tylko stuka nią o papier, zamiast rozpocząć kolejny rysunek. Zaciska usta, kiedy Arthur patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem.  
— Nie będę oszukiwał — dodaje i kreśli na fiszce kapelusz pielgrzyma.  
— Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz — mówi Arthur.  
— Sam powiedziałeś, że… — zaczyna i zaraz urywa. — Dobra. W porządku.

***

Eames zdaje test. Nie zdradza Arthurowi, w jaki sposób.


End file.
